To Heal Our Broken Hearts
by hl-gray
Summary: As Pan's curse brought them back to the Enchanted Forest, Regina Mills immediately knew something went wrong. Right beside her was Henry... but there were no signs of Emma Swan going back with them.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Regina knocked on the door. She was biting her lip nervously; too afraid of what might happen in the next few minutes. She looked at her right, noticing that Henry was also wearing a weary expression.

 _Only Emma Swan can elicit this kind of reaction from both of them._

The door opened, making Regina's heart thud more frantically. It eased a bit, though, when she was met by a stranger's face. Right in front of her was _certainly_ _not_ Emma Swan. One, the girl was a brunette. Two, unless the curse made Emma lose a few inches off her height, then this is certainly not Emma Swan. Three, Emma couldn't have gone to the doctors to change her face.

"Uh… may I help you?" That is definitely _not_ Emma Swan's voice.

Regina couldn't find any words to say. She was certain this is where Emma was supposed to stay. This was where she imagined… this was where she _pictured_ Emma and Henry to stay when she was… _constructing_ their supposed happy ending. Was everything completely altered? The moment she saw Henry beside her when they first came to the Enchanted Forest, she should have known her attempt to salvage Emma and Henry's life from chaos had gone wrong.

"We're looking for Emma Swan?" Regina almost jumped when she heard Henry's voice. She still couldn't believe even after a year and a half that her son's voice had changed so much. There's a slight squeak in it, with puberty completely to blame, but even so, a lot deeper compared before.

"Oh… uh… who are you? Emma didn't tell me there'd be visitors…" Regina watched as the girl eyed both Henry and her warily. Regina's mind was running a hundred miles per hour over what to say. So Emma _does_ live here. Does she remember? _No._ Emma surely _doesn't_ remember. If she does, she wouldn't have waited a year and a half living alone. Isn't it encoded in Emma's DNA to be always good at finding lost loved ones?

 _But, what if Emma felt as if they abandoned her… again?_

Emma must despise her now.

Unless she doesn't remember them… which Regina isn't sure would be better or worse.

"I really _can't_ let you in… Emma told me to not let in people I don't know unless she tells me before she leaves… I'm sorry. Though, maybe you can come back a little while later? Emma should be here by then… then, you can talk to her," the girl was rambling, and her eyes were darting nervously from Regina to Henry then back.

Regina couldn't blame the girl. They were both strangers, they are in _New York City_ , and the girl was outnumbered. Though the girl could be about 18 (assuming from the girl's features, but her clothing and style says otherwise), Regina is still older and Henry's practically by Regina's ear already… so the girl stood no chance against both of them.

"Hailey? What's going on?" When Regina turned to look at the new comer, she gasped audibly. Standing in front of them was Emma Swan. Yet, she doesn't look like the Emma they left—she doesn't look like the Emma that broke the dark curse, or the Emma that pushed her and went through the portal instead, or the Emma who did magic with her in Neverland.

"Emma!" There was an obvious relief in the girl's— _Hailey_ 's—voice. Regina saw Emma look at Hailey then back at her again. When Emma's eyes landed on Henry, they went comically wide with horror.

" _He… Henry_ ," whispered Emma.

* * *

Sure, she misses the rush being a bounty hunter brings. But right now, Emma Swan finds just sitting behind desks and analyzing social works suiting her better.

Right when Henry went missing three years ago, on her _birthday_ , she felt as if every last bit of hope left her body. The one person she holds on to—the one she can call _hers_ , the one she fought tooth and nail not to lose—was gone.

She can't remember _how_ exactly, but she knew she woke up in a hospital in Maine. The doctor said that she was in an accident somewhere in a secluded part of Maine. When the police asked her why she was there, she couldn't remember. It was as if everything was wiped out. All she knew was she had her son with her. Hazy memories directed her to them going for a camping trip for her birthday.

Good enough present for her: Henry went missing. Though, the police didn't found any trace of life with her. She was a bounty hunter; she's been searching for people as her job, and come to think of it, _all_ her life.

When the police declared Henry's missing case " _closed_ " _—_ because they just appeased a _delusional_ woman's pleas of finding her "son" when, by the records, a woman named Emma Swan lives _alone_ : an _orphan_ who managed to succeed in life with _no son_ , _no family_ —Emma continued to search everywhere she can and found nothing. It was as if having a son was created by her lonely mind to _cope_ for… _what_ _exactly_?

Deep down, she knows she can't just ignore _those memories_. She knows _they are memories._ Memories of raising a child, witnessing all his firsts: his first smile, first laugh, first step… him first uttering the words "mama," which also counts for his first word.

She can't ignore the ten years of feeling content with her _little_ Henry by her side right after she got out of prison. It was hard to start over, but she managed… and she did it damn well.

When she lost all hope about finding just Henry's records, she dropped her job and forced herself to move on: getting a job far away from hunting people. But, it seems as if there's something within her that just _craves_ to make everything go right: now, she's behind a desk, sorting paper works and analyzing cases about terrorism and war victims. A simple yet moving work to help victims— _people_ , really.

The job pays well (more now that she got promoted) and the hours were much more bearable for her. Especially when she decided (more like had been _forced,_ though "forced" is actually a strong word) to adopt a child.

Emma walked up the stairs leading to her apartment (she hates the _elevators_ , it feels as if she's going to another dimension when that door opens), and searched for apartment keys. She always tells Hailey—the one who _forced_ her to adopt _the_ child—to lock the door when it gets dark and Emma's still not home.

Apparently, she didn't need it. When she walked down the hallways, she immediately saw two figures standing by her door, Hailey talking to them. Stubborn teenager.

"Hailey? What's going on?" Emma asked cautiously, her gaze immediately landing on the obvious adult in the group. She seems familiar… _was she one of my clients back then?_ Emma asked herself. That could be the only possible reason. That's why she always tells Hailey to lock the door, because the people she had pissed off from her past might come knocking on their _life_ and proceed on taking revenge.

"Emma!" Emma cringed at the high-pitched voice of Hailey. The girl was 19, yet, she dresses up like the most innocent person in the whole wide world. Emma's content with that, though.

Hailey had been with her since she was just a baby—they had been in the same group home and Emma took the initiative to take care of Hailey. Then, she became almost 18 (Hailey was five and treats Emma like a mother, _oh God_ ) and Neal happened. Their paths crossed after what happened to her in Maine (Emma can't believe Hailey was a grown up already). Angry and sad tears were shed then they were both okay. Emma asked Hailey to stay with her. Then Hailey proceeded to talk about Eliza and how she couldn't just leave her. Now, Emma's precious Eliza.

Emma looked once again at the woman and then, finally, to the boy beside her.

Right when Emma saw those brown eyes, _so much like Neal's_ , it felt as if all air was squeezed out of her. Standing in front of her was an older version of _her son_ , Henry. The one whom she last saw was a 10-year old. Henry was right in front of her, _alive_ , well-fed, taken care of.

 _"He… Henry…"_ Emma whispered, still in disbelief about what she's seeing. As if with a mind of their own, Emma's legs moved closer to Henry. She almost crumbled when she heard Henry speak, _more about what he said_.

"Mom."

Emma was engulfed in a hug. It made her sob so hard when she heard Henry call her "mom." He didn't forget. See? She had a son— _has_ a son. He's right in front of her. If it weren't for Henry hugging her, Emma would have been on the floor already, sobbing her heart out. Her son was right _in front of her_ , and by the looks of it, had grown a lot from when she last saw him.

"Oh, God, Henry," Emma whispered, burying her face on the child's hair as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I missed you, mom," Henry said, his voice muffled by Emma's shirt. Emma didn't know whether to laugh or to continue crying. She pulled back a little then showered her son's face with kisses.

"I missed you too, kid," Emma said affectionately. She stared at Henry, now holding both of his cheeks, trying to memorize, or identify every single detail of Henry's face. She was still crying, now silently, and she wiped Henry's tears with both her thumbs.

"I'm sorry, I'm _so_ sorry for losing you," Emma sobbed, feeling as if her chest was gonna break from all the pain, from all the wounds reopened just be seeing her son's face, just by his presence.

"Don't be sorry, mom. You didn't lose me. You didn't." The smile on Henry's face caused Emma to give a pained one back, staring at her son as if he was the most precious thing in the world… which he is. She leaned and pressed a kiss on his forehead.

Right when Emma's lips landed on her son's forehead, she felt a piercing headache sprout all of a sudden, then, she completely pulled back from Henry. It was as if something was pressing on her head almost too painfully. When she opened her then shut eyes, everything swam and blurred before it refocused.

"You okay, mom?" Emma looked at Henry and smiled.

"I'm alright." The headache eased to something more bearable yet, still piercing. She knows enough that Henry didn't get her superpower, and lying was something she had gotten better over the years. Though "alright" doesn't really account for the incredibly huge pressure in her head right now.

Then, she remembered that besides her and Henry, there are still two people with them.

Emma looked at the stranger with Henry, her eyes widening suspiciously. Who was this lady with her son? A voice at the back of her head tells her that she _knows_ … she knows who this lady could be.

Henry noticed Emma staring at his other mom. "Who…?" Emma trailed off, her questioning gaze landing back on Henry.

"You don't remember?" Henry asked, surprised. He assumed that since Emma _knows_ him, she remembers everything... apparently not. How come his birth mother remembers him?

"Remember what?" Emma asked. Emma's heart raced, her mind reeling over what she's supposed to remember. Was it about the accident? Was there something she's supposed to know?

Before either one of the three of them could say anything, Hailey intervened.

"Why don't we take this inside?" Hailey awkwardly piped up. Despite the onslaught of questions in mind, she nodded then gestured for Henry and _his companion_ to enter.

Emma and Hailey led the two _visitors_ inside. The atmosphere made Emma at least relax a little, the place's familiarity giving her some comfort.

"Liz… still asleep?" Emma asked, her voice still hoarse. Hailey nodded, waving the baby monitor in Emma's view. "Oh God, it'll be a trouble getting her to sleep tonight." Hailey laughed.

"So, that's Henry?" Emma just smiled and nodded, her chest still twisting in pain. Emma had told Hailey about Henry one late night, when she was slightly intoxicated. It had been Henry's birthday, and Emma felt the unbearable loss practically dripping from her. It didn't help that Eliza was teething that time, Emma's pain mixed with her stress and exhaustion caused everything to just burst out.

"It seems so sudden… well, whatever happens, Liz and I are here for you, alright?" Emma felt Hailey's grip on her shoulders, enough reassurance for Emma. Emma nodded and smiled at Hailey. The girl kissed her on the cheek and told her she would go to her room.

Emma took a deep breath and led the two to the couch. They were having hushed conversation and Emma caught just a few of it before they went silent.

 _"—just know bits. Maybe if I think harder—"_

 _"No, Henry, it's alright. That's not important right now—"_

When both brunettes sat down, Emma did too and silence befalls the three of them.

"Mom. You have to go with us," Henry said suddenly, breaking the silence. Emma looked at him, only to find him staring intensely at her, as if his determination would immediately make Emma say yes. Emma frowned, completely confused.

"Go with you? Where…" Emma turned to look at the brunette. "Who are you?"

"Emma—"

"She's my mom… _mom_ ," Henry said.

There it is. The very thing Emma feared the most. Ten years of taking care of her child and it only took three years for him to replace her. It hurt that her own flesh and blood could do that to her, but why was she even surprised?

Her real parents left her on the side of a road. Foster parents gave her away in the blink of an eye. It only makes sense that her own son replaced her. After all, didn't she lose him? Wasn't she the one who gave up looking, who _doubted_ his existence? So how should this surprise her?

Emma felt as if her head and chest were about to burst any moment. She managed to keep the tears at bay (it surprises her that she had more tears left) and managed to choke out, "Give me a second." Then, she rushed to the bathroom and locked herself inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you for the likes and follows! I'd be happy to hear your thoughts about this story and criticisms to make this story better. Thank you, once again!_**

 ** _I just wanna warn you guys that I am really an angsty writer and this chapter is a proof of it..._**

 ** _Anyway, enjoy!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Henry, I told you let me handle it," Regina said as softly as she could. Henry bowed his head; finally realizing that maybe, what he said was too much for his other mother.

Now, they could only wait for Emma—the different Emma. She looks exactly like Emma yet she just _isn't_ Emma. She now wears her hair short—just by the crook of her neck—which is groomed in soft waves. She's not wearing her red leather jacket, nor her tank top, skinny jeans, or boots. Nothing about the Emma they found screams the Emma that broke Regina's curse and brought the sleepy town of Storybrooke into life.

When Regina got a first look on Emma, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She should have been focusing on more important things, but, she couldn't help but notice the blonde was wearing makeup. She couldn't believe that _Emma_ was wearing a floral long-sleeved shirt, or slacks. Most of all, she was wearing heels.

This really isn't _her_ Emma.

But, when the pain in Emma's face caused by having her son tell her that he has another mother—somehow a replacement because she _had not been good enough_ —she saw the old Emma. Sad, but that's what reassured Regina that _her_ Emma was still in there: the brusque, simple, and brave soul who had been in many adventures with her and for her; the one who had saved Regina countless of times, risking her life just for the brunette.

 _"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for losing you."_

What did Emma mean by that?

What changes were made with the spell she gave Emma and Henry?

As they were waiting for Emma, they heard a loud cry fill the entire apartment… a child's cry. Regina and Henry looked at each other.

They saw— _heard_ —Hailey head towards them, and they noticed how she was carrying a 1-year old— _by approximation_ —with her. The baby kept uttering "mama" and Regina's heart clenched as she saw the baby's tear-stained face and was wailing.

"Where's—Where's Emma?" There was a hint of slight panic and fear in Hailey's voice. Regina stood up, her instincts telling her to go and get the baby and… to comfort her.

"She went to the bath—"

Suddenly, Emma was with them and taking the baby from Hailey gently. Emma turned her back from them—obviously hiding her tear-stained face—and swayed, humming while rocking side by side. The baby just laid her head peacefully on Emma's shoulders and remained awake. Emma seemed to have been aware of this. As Regina watched Emma comfort her baby and still on her working clothes, Regina can't help but think that this was her… once upon a time.

"Would you…?"

"I'll take care of her. You can go back to your room if you want," Emma said to Hailey with a small smile. Regina saw how the teenager was reluctant before finally heading towards her room. Both Regina and Henry watched as Emma rubbed the baby's back unconsciously.

"Mom?" Regina felt as if she was punched in the gut when she heard Henry's voice. She had never heard her son's voice fill with that much hurt. She saw Emma look at Henry and there was regret and sadness in her eyes.

"Oh… uh, this is… this is Eliza." There was lightness in Emma's voice. Regina watched as Emma stared at the baby, Eliza, with so much love in her eyes. The same way she had seen the blonde look at Henry so many times before. The same way Regina knows she looks at Henry all the time.

It seems as though Eliza knows they're talking about her because she lifted her head from Emma's shoulders and said, "Mama." That brightened Emma's face, making the blonde say "that's right" and proceed to kiss Eliza on the forehead, just like what she did with Henry a while ago.

Regina practically felt Henry's jealousy emitting from him. She turned and saw how her son was turned away, jaw clenching and eyes blazing.

When she turned, she saw Emma looking at her. The only thing filling the silence was Eliza's babbles. Regina turned to the baby and saw Eliza's piercing blue-green eyes staring right at her and was babbling away, as if telling a story to her. She smiled unconsciously, immediately falling in love with the baby.

"She's talking to me," Regina said in wonder. She looked at Emma and saw that the blonde was smiling naturally at her.

"Eliza's a really friendly kid…" Emma gave her a questioning look which Regina caught on.

"Regi-na," Regina's voice broke because of too much emotion. She didn't think that the day would come when it would hurt her too much to know that the savior doesn't _know_ her. "My name's Regina."

"Wow." Regina frowned when she saw Emma staring at her in wonder. When Emma seemed to have noticed Regina staring at her curiously, the blonde shook her head with a small smile of disbelief forming in her face.

"When I got Eliza, she was just 'Eliza.' I always felt like her name was missing something so when I put 'Swan' in her name, I also gave her a first name… which is Regina… which means 'queen'… but you probably know that already because, well, that's _your_ name." Emma smiled shyly at Regina. "Eliza's full name is Regina Eliza Swan."

Regina felt as if her heart grew a thousand times larger. The baby has the same name as her. Maybe, after all, deep down in her heart, Emma _remembers them_ , the true _them_ , and it filled Regina with so much hope.

"You forgot about me." Henry's voice was hoarse and when Regina looked at Henry, her son was shaking, desperately trying not to cry. That seemed to spur Emma on, as the blonde let out a gasp of pain and a half sob, holding Eliza in one arm and reaching out with her free hand to hold her other child's hand.

Sometimes, Regina forgets how Henry is just 13 years old, still her little prince. Henry thinks maturely and speaks sensibly most of the time that Regina sometimes forgets how her little prince is still a child himself.

Regina offered to hold Eliza. It hurt to see doubt and reluctance flash across the blonde's eyes. Though, she knows how it feels. She was once like that too—anyone in Storybrooke who tried to help her with Henry sometimes received spiteful comments from her… though Emma is without the spiteful comments.

She relieved the blonde off Eliza's weight as soon as she saw the blonde's pained face struggle to form a smile. Regina sees it bright as day: if Henry didn't need Emma's attention, Regina wouldn't stand a chance holding the child. As she held Eliza in her arms, she watched as the blonde immediately turn to Henry, reaching for his hands.

"No. _God_ , no, Henry. Never once had I forgotten you. Ever since I lost you, I searched for you for months. I… I didn't know what to think anymore. That was supposed to be a happy adventure for us, do you remember? We were supposed to enjoy that camping on my birthday and suddenly, I woke up in the hospital…

"Henry, I am _so_ sorry. I should have done everything to protect you. I still can't remember… they said there was an accident and I can't remember anything right after we arrived at the camp site… I told them you were missing. They said that they'll look and they just… they didn't believe me. My papers and records said I don't have a son… I couldn't find anything to prove… It was like everything was wiped out—I don't know how that was possible, there was no proof you were alive so they thought that I was suffering from brain trauma or something… I still looked for you after that because Henry, no matter what they told me, I know I had you. I kept you, I raised you for 10 years. I know I did. I have the memories.

"When I lost you, it felt like the end for me. You're my rock, you know that? Even when you were still a baby, you were the one who kept me on my toes, who pushed me to do better so that I could give you your best chance. I kept you even though I had nothing in my name because I couldn't abandon you. I know what it feels like to be abandoned and I swore to myself I wouldn't do that to my child.

"I have never forgotten you, Henry. You have always been in my heart. You're my kid, I love you with everything I have. I love you, alright? Don't ever think that I'll forget you because I would _never_ , no matter what happens, whether I lose myself, or for some reason, I forget, I _know_ I'll always remember you. I know my heart will find a way to remember you, alright?"

It seems as if everyone in the room felt the shift in the atmosphere. Regina cried with Henry and Emma, as even _she_ feels the raw pain and love Emma just expressed to Henry.

As Emma gave them a glimpse of what could have possibly "happened," Regina still bore lots of questions. There are missing pieces that the curse possesses… like Emma staying in this realm without Henry.

And, _three years._ How come three years? Regina is aware that the curse had to at least cope with Henry going in the Enchanted Forest. But… _three years?_

Even Eliza seemed to have felt the gloomy atmosphere in the living room as she laid her head on Regina's shoulder, with one hand resting on the crook of the other side of Regina's neck. Regina found comfort in the softness of the little blonde hairs that seemed to be tickling her bare skin. When she caught a whiff of Eliza's baby smell, she was transported back to when Henry was still a baby. It seems as though when Henry hit two, the child lost his baby scent.

"I love you too, mom," Henry sobbed, finding his way back to Emma's arms again. The two stayed like that for a moment before _Eliza_ chose to break off the two.

"Mama." There was a hint of annoyance in the 1-year old's tone, making Emma chuckle and pull back from Henry. "Me! 'iza, me!" Both Henry and Regina couldn't understand what the toddler was trying to say. They only relied on Eliza's actions, which was stretching out both of her chubby arms towards Emma.

If Henry wasn't a little bitter, he would have laughed out loud at how _annoyed_ Eliza was she held out her hands while uttering the syllables she keeps uttering, and how she keep bouncing on Regina's arms, making the brunette struggle to support Eliza's back with all the moving.

Emma just laughed quietly, wiping her cheeks first before relieving Regina off Eliza's weight.

"I think I've had enough tears for this night, don't you think so, kid?" Henry could count in one hand the number of times Emma had called him "kid" tonight. And he missed it. He missed being addressed to as "kid" because back in the Enchanted Forest, he had been Regina's "little prince." And, it felt different being called by David "kid." If Henry hadn't had any manners, he would have yelled at David to stop calling him that and tell him only Emma gets to call him "kid."

"Why don't we all sit down?" The three of them sat on the couch (Regina just noticed how they're _all_ standing) and Emma set Eliza down, letting the 1-year old waddle on the carpeted floor. The child went on to babbling, looking around probably for some dirt to poke or squish. Because that seems to be Eliza's thing: look for some questionable dust and play with it. One of the reasons why Emma insists the apartment should be always sparkly clean.

"Care to explain more what you said…uh… a while ago, Henry?" Emma started, wincing a bit when she remembered how Henry addressed Regina as his mother.

"You have to go with us, mom. You _have to_ ," Henry said, his voice now firm. Emma raised an eyebrow, leaning back on the couch.

"I _have to_ go with you…?" Emma turned to Regina for more explanation. Emma frowned at how Regina seemed to be having an internal debate. Then, as if a bad air breezed past the brunette, her face became stoic and her eyes set cold.

The brunette reached from her purse and pulled out a strange looking… vial. As if carrying a vial inside a purse wasn't weird enough. "Drink this."

Emma can't help but find amusement from both of the brunettes in front of her. She turned to look at her daughter to assure herself that nothing strange is going on as Eliza became quiet.

"I _have to_ drink that?" Regina became pissed off at the amusement dancing on Emma's eyes. Clearly, the blonde thinks she is crazy.

"Yes, _Em-ma_. You have to drink this. You think all this is real? It's not. You don't wear that. You wear red leather jacket and tight jeans and knee-high boots. You wear your hair long. You don't wear makeup. This isn't you, Emma. I know you have just forgotten. If you drink this, you would remember. I thought sharing true love's kiss with Henry would work once again but it obviously didn't. You have to drink this. You _have to_ remember."

The lady Regina described was _her_ , Emma Swan. Only, that was _a year and a half_ ago. She changed. She moved on. She stopped finding her son. She stopped before even herself would look at the mirror and see a crazed woman in a delusion of having a child. She stopped before she completely lost her mind.

She stopped before she loses herself and everything she had left.

To know that Regina _knows_ made her skin crawl. She leaned and dragged Eliza towards her.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked slowly, her eyes darting toward Henry, thinking quickly about what she's supposed to do in case she needs to take abrasive action when this woman, Regina, drops her act and does whatever malevolent action she's planning on doing.

"I know you think it sounds crazy—"

"Of course it does! What… who are you, a stalker? How do you know about _how I looked_? Wait…" Emma panicked. How could she have been such an idiot? Of course, this lady had been following her. What does she want? Now, Emma is sure this lady kidnapped her son… the only possible reason why. Maybe, Regina had put up some crazy act that she's a good guy in front of Henry.

"Henry..." Emma's voice was shaking, and she has a tight grip on Eliza, but not too tight to actually hurt the child.

"Mom?" Henry asked, confused. Though, Regina caught on.

She shouldn't have sprouted this on Emma. She should have known that a few smiles don't make someone trust you immediately. This Emma is a full-time mother, someone whose world only revolves around her child—children—and nothing else.

"No, Emma. I know what you're thinking, and no, I'm not some stalker or whatever. Emma, you have to _believe_. You have a family. Isn't it weird that your memories are somewhat lose? You've had blank spaces inside your head, you feel as if you had missed a great deal on something you can't pinpoint. Emma, you have to believe. You have a family waiting for you. If you'd just drink this potion and I promise you, you'll remember. You found your parents, Emma. And they miss you."

Emma felt her head whirling. This woman is messing her up. She was about to lash out when Henry spoke.

"It's true, Mom. Gram and Gramps are waiting for us. They love you and they miss you. They would have gone with us if it were possible. Trust us, mom. I promise you, just drink the vial…"

Emma felt trapped. What was happening? All possibilities were now circling in her mind.

 _She's delusional, can't you see? The woman was an orphan all her life, of course she's gonna think she had someone after actually splitting her head in two!_

 _Poor dear. I can't imagine how hard it is…_

 _Frank, the woman has no child. She just thinks she has. Maybe it's her mind's way of coping with the loneliness…_

 _Just… appease her. That's the least we could do._

 _She's alone. She has no one._

Emma was shaking her head. What was happening to her? What if all they're saying is true?

She looked in front of her, blinked a hundred of times, just to see if the two figures in front of her would disappear. Or maybe, they had been messing with her since a long time ago? Maybe that's why the woman, Regina, was familiar. Had they both been involved with her accident? The police did not find any…

Regina could see Emma's eyes widening in a crazed look. The woman was shaking, and clutching a crying Eliza close to her. Regina knows she shouldn't move, as that would just trigger Emma more. She knows the blonde is on the verge of breaking down, judging by the paleness of her lips. Regina has to do a quick damage control. She knows she should get Eliza before the blonde hurts her.

Emma suddenly moved, making Regina's stomach drop when she could only watch what happened next. The blonde grabbed the vial and threw it far from them, having the glass break by the kitchen. Regina jaw dropped and she turned to Emma. There was the hint of stubbornness and defiance painted on the blonde's face.

Regina was about to shout at Emma for wasting the potion (probably the only one she could brew, having lost all her ingredients because of the curse) when the door banged open, making Emma's face drop in horror.

Regina thought that with one more shove, Emma could drop unconscious.

"Emma… you're hurting Eliza," Regina said softly, cautious not to do any abrupt action to Emma. She cast a worried glance towards the hallway leading to the door. She cursed herself. Sure, the one time she needs magic is the one time she can't wield it.

"Who's that? You—what are you both—"

"Your majesty!" Regina shut her eyes in annoyance as soon as she heard Captain Hook's voice. The odds are not really in her favor. When had it been, anyway?

* * *

"I'm c-calling the po-police. All of you ge-t o-out of my apart-tment." Emma was holding her cell phone with trembling hands.

Hailey went out of her room as soon as she heard the front door breaking. She remained behind Emma, sensing the blonde's nerves even from afar. "Don't move, Hailey, you hear me?" Emma whispered to her back. "God, damn it. I wish I kept that stupid gun…"

"There's no need to call the police, Emma—"

"Your majesty." Regina hates that the pirate addressed her with so much disdain even though he looks like he's on a rush. "We should leave immediately!"

"What?!" Regina demanded. Everything is seriously not going by her pace. She saw the pirate's gaze flicker to Emma's trembling form. Regina noticed that Hailey was with Emma and both were looking at them as if they were about to behead their little family in just a few minutes. The younger woman noticed how Emma was trembling and she gently relieved the blonde from Eliza's weight. Emma stood in front of the two, Regina recognizing that look in Emma's face all too well. That's how Emma Swan looks when her savior complex is kicking in.

"He-Henry, beside me," Emma said, her voice slightly wavering.

" _Regina_ , the crocodile's here with your sister. Snow sent me a message. She said that they sent both here. The blue fairy stripped both off their magic. They know that you are here with the princess and it's without a doubt that both won't stop at anything until they kill you and your family," Hook's voice was on a whisper yet everyone in the room heard it.

Emma doesn't know what to think. What are those, codes? She doesn't know what to think… and her _son_ is _with_ them.

Regina looked at Emma. There's an anger brewing inside her, wanting nothing more than to snap at the Charmings for choosing this specific time to let their idiotic thoughts go overdrive. There was in _no way_ Emma would remember any minute later.

She decided to use a different tactic. She took determined strides towards the blonde, ignoring how Emma's face flashed with fear and took a small step back.

Regina grabbed hold of Emma's biceps (ignoring how firm they were under her grip and how it _affected_ her more than it should have) and flicked subtly Emma's phone to the side.

"Emma Swan. You are in danger. Your family's in danger. Unless you go with us, someone's gonna come in here and somehow, kill you. I'm not the bad guy here, Swan. Come with us and I can assure you that you, Eliza and Hailey will be _safe_. I promise you." Regina looked directly at Emma's fearful green eyes and she saw hints of doubt flicker in those eyes. When had they become this mesmerizing?

Emma was gaping. She didn't know what to say. Killed? Them? _Killed?!_

Her mind was full of questions. Somehow, as she looked to the stranger's eyes, she didn't feel as if she was looking at someone she doesn't know. There was something changing inside her… as if these deep, dark brown eyes had been there all her life, making her feel safe and… _home._

So, she believed everything Regina had just said.

Regina and Henry helped them pack, no one saying anything except a few orders here and there. Then, they were inside a taxi (Emma ignored the disbelief and pain in Regina and Henry's faces when she told them that she sold the bug) and were driving towards where Captain Hook's ship: "The Jolly Roger" was anchored at.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for the likes, follows, and reviews in this story! They truly made me happy!**_

 _ **For elvenbean: The characters in this story (I get that there are major and minor roles) all contributes to the message I want this story to bear. My plans for them are (I hope) nowhere near predictable (although I can definitely say a possible reaction when I reveal them would be: "WTF is this author thinking?" hahaha). Your review is long that's why I love every single bit of it and it truly helped me as I brainstorm about the storylines of the story (you know, whether the ideas are too overdoing things or not). Thank you for reviewing!**_

 _ **Enjoy this chapter, guys!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

They went through a portal.

Or at least, that's what Regina and Henry insist it's called. For a second, Emma berated herself for actually agreeing to _lead_ her family to their _death_. Nothing scared her more than looking at the swirling mass of green and black, which Emma could only describe as a _black hole_.

When the boat fell into the portal, she held a wailing Eliza close to her, with Hailey's arms wrapped around her waist tightly. Emma kept muttering "I'm sorry" as she honestly thought they were plunging to their death.

The next thing she knew, the ship was sailing calmly again, and Regina was kneeling in front of them.

"You all alright?" The sincerity in Regina's tone made Emma's heart clench. What was she supposed to say? Yes, they were fine… but in a few hours, maybe not in the head. Emma just nodded and rubbed her hand on Eliza's back. She felt the baby's breathing patterns and she noticed that with all the crying, Eliza fell into sleep on Emma's shoulders.

"Henry's sleeping peacefully on a compartment… would you like to put Eliza down so she can sleep comfortably? There are extra cots… we should be at the castle in about an hour and a half." Emma saw Regina look at her side and apologetically smiled. She looked at Hailey and saw that the girl was shaking.

"You wanna lie down for a while, Hails?" Emma asked softly, though, she already knows the answer. The girl nodded and shakily stood up, Regina offering an arm for support, and Emma followed the two brunettes.

Once Emma had successfully settled Eliza in her self-designed incredibly comfortable heap of blankets she brought with them (at least, she thinks that Eliza loves it) and assured herself that Hailey is now calm, she went back up to join the two adults and clear some things that extremely bother her (honestly, _all_ of what's happening bothers her).

When she saw Regina, she immediately went beside the brunette and sat down as quietly as she could. Now that everything's calm around her, Emma finally felt the piercing pain of needles shooting all over the soles of her feet and her incredibly tense calf muscles. She groaned, slowly and carefully reaching out to relieve her feet all of the pressure it endured. It doesn't help that her work today made her walk all over the building. Oh God, _her work_.

"Honestly, I prefer being stabbed in the back than wear those killer shoes for 24 hours straight," Emma heard Regina say beside her. Emma just moaned (she can't believe she did it) in answer as she relieved both her feet off the heels. She wiggled those as a form of massage, stretching her legs in front of her. Emma leaned back a little with her elbows supporting more than half of her weight and tilted her head to face the sky, closing her eyes in bliss as she felt more than relaxed now that everything's somewhat peaceful.

"I could get used to sailing every once in a while," Emma muttered, completely enjoying how it's night time, so there's no sun light that makes color burst behind her eyelids. The soft rocking of the ship seems to be lulling her to sleep. No wonder why Henry slept like dead when she saw the young man sleeping in the cot beside Hailey's.

There are still lots of questions that need to be answered between all of them… but with the sudden shift of events, Emma likes to be as calm as the sea as long as she could.

Regina cleared her throat. "You might want to sit upright, Ms. Swan. You're… distracting our captain with your…" Regina once again cleared her throat.

She briefly saw Hook looking at Emma Swan appreciatively and it bothered Regina, though, she doesn't know why. She struggled not to look beside her, as seeing Emma's relaxed face and the way her body's structured right now affects her in ways she would not dare admit out loud.

When Regina saw through her peripheral vision how Emma straightened up, she finally allowed herself to face the blonde. She smirked when she saw how the blonde's cheeks were red. If she had been a few inches farther, she wouldn't have noticed any change in the blonde's face color.

"Please explain to me everything?" Emma asked suddenly. When Regina looked at those piercing green eyes, she saw nothing but desperation. Regina's breath hitched and she shifted to avoid looking at those eyes that seemed to be peeling her off layer by layer, blatantly attempting to reach her black soul.

"Keep an open mind, alright, Emma?" Regina asked, casting a short glance at the blonde. Emma barely nodded when Regina shifted her gaze towards the flood board of the ship.

"Where we are now is the Enchanted Forest. You were born here, you know?" Regina gave Emma a half smile, making the blonde shake her head in disbelief. She was about to continue (as it was more of a rhetorical question) when Emma interrupted her, starting off with an obvious bite in her tone.

"I don't think s—"

"Shut it while I tell everything?" Regina gave the blonde a slight glare. Maybe she shared more of herself to the blonde as even though Emma complied, she just raised an eyebrow at the brunette and pursed her lips, showing how displeased she was to be treated like that. It was still surreal for Regina, as she struggled to get used to the chopped blonde locks of the savior, and her face covered with light make up (some had been smudged) that made her look… quite _sophisticated_ (not a suitable term for the person the savior was before).

The real Emma would have just glared at her and clenched her jaw, huffed and crossed her arms over her leather jacket.

"The only thing I could tell you right now is that, a year and a half ago, you were living with us in Storybrooke, Maine."

"That doesn't exist—"

" _Em-ma_."

"Alright."

"Peter Pan cast a curse a year and a half ago that sent everyone in Storybrooke back here in the Enchanted Forest. Henry wasn't born in here so logically, he would be left there. Since you're the savior, and you're capable to stay there and take care of Henry, I gave you your memories, a _gift_ , that would make it seem as if you're really the one who raised him. I rewrote everything; starting from the moment you gave birth to him and _actually_ held him, instead of refusing then giving him up.

"Before the curse took over, you drove with Henry to the town line and something apparently went wrong. When we were back here, I had Henry beside me. When you told Henry that you lost him, Henry and I had no clue what happened. The curse probably made a few changes so you could adapt with what happened. Hence, your memories of _losing_ Henry… it makes sense as I gave you memories of raising him, making it seem like he existed—"

"Stop." Regina didn't notice how the other woman was trembling. Her hands were on her head, and she seems to be struggling to grasp everything Regina was saying. Regina kept quiet, looking cautiously at the blonde.

"That's bullshit. You're saying I gave Henry up? I wouldn't do that to my child. I promised myself I wouldn't abandon him like I was abandoned by my parents." Emma looked up at Regina and her eyes were full of accusation and anger… might as well. She was to blame for Emma being an orphan, wasn't she?

"Emma, calm down—"

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down! I can't believe this. I can't believe you. Yeah, I can somehow be convinced that you're practically telling me fairytales are true and so is magic, but you can _never_ make me believe that I would give up my _own_ son. I'd go to hell before you can stick it in my throat that _I_ abandoned him and left him for adoption," Emma spat out. She turned around and walked towards were the younger ones were resting.

Regina sighed.

She should warn Snow and David immediately that nothing there is they could do to fix the situation—may Emma remember or not. Either she does or not, everything would certainly go downhill. Imagining Emma remembering everything… Regina isn't entirely sure but that might just be the blonde's undoing.

* * *

Emma sat down on the little space in Henry's cot and just stared at him.

Her heart was breaking because of what Regina said. _How could I give him up?_

It breaks her heart more that she thinks there could be a slight chance that all of what Regina said is true. Actually, with that being true, a lot of things could be explained: Why she suddenly had a change of heart about keeping Henry and how suddenly, being an 18-year old and out of jail, it became easy to support all of Henry's basic needs.

But _no._ Emma couldn't just bear the thought of this child, in front of her, the one whom she has memories of raising for 10 years, was really a child she abandoned. She refuses to believe that those 10 colorful years of being with Henry and filling her heart and life with only Henry's love were really 10 years of fending for herself and _living alone_.

"Mom?" Henry was awakened with the comforting light touches he felt on his forehead. He cracked his eyes open and there was a blurry outline of his blonde mother, sitting beside him. "Are we there yet?"

His vision of his younger mother slowly started to get clearer as he tried to blink the sleep out of his eyes. It's hard to adjust when it was night time. It just became clear enough to see that his mom was crying. It became more obvious when Emma reached out to wipe her cheeks.

"Maybe in a few minutes… why don't you go back to sleep? I'll sing to you…or no…" Emma's sudden change of mind made Henry panicky. It was so sudden that the onslaught of sadness Emma packed in one word hit him hard. Henry got comfortable in his cot once again and pulled the blankets back up his chest. He had never heard his blonde mother sing, and the supposed memories the curse should have given to him were hard to access. It was like the dreamscape now; he can only access it when he's in a deep sleep or when he had gone deeper to his thoughts.

Emma didn't raise him, and he regrets it so much that he missed the one chance of actually experiencing what it was like. He's still thankful to be raised by his other mom, and he feels so bad about this, but he would trade a great deal just to feel, for once, what it's like when it's Emma who tucks him in. How does it feel like when Emma's like Regina, the mother who _sang_ him to sleep, who rubbed his back softly (until now) because it's the one thing that makes him sleep no matter how hyped he is?

"No, mom. Sing to me, please?" He smiled back when Emma grinned at him widely. It was a different image for Henry: besides her look, Emma's smile was still the same yet those eyes held more than they had before Pan's curse. Henry turned away from Emma, offering his back. And, as if it was really a normal thing for them, Emma's hand started to rub his back softly while humming the lullaby Regina used to sing to him when he was younger.

Right before Henry succumbed to sleep, he saw series of memories with Emma when he was still younger: Emma carrying his groggy state to his room after a night of having a movie marathon, Emma playing with him in the park, Emma tucking him in, Emma singing to him, Emma telling him stories.

He went back to sleep with a smile, overly satisfied with the comfort of the images he had just seen… and felt. He enjoyed having the feeling, the memories, of being raised by both Regina and Emma. It felt as if all his life, the three of them were a family. It felt right just thinking of that.

He might be in need of planning a new operation.

* * *

They entered the castle.

Emma didn't exactly know what she was expecting. When she thinks of kings and queens in fairytales, she immediately thinks of moats and dark hallways.

When they entered the castle, the first thing Emma noticed was the polished walls and not… brick walls. There was certainly electricity, hence the fluorescent lamps that lighted the hallways. It was as if they were just walking inside a larger-than-life-itself mansion.

Eliza squirmed in her arms, making Emma smile. The baby was still sleeping and Emma could say, having the most comfortable sleep of her life. When she lifted Eliza from the heap of blankets, she expected the child to squirm and wail then wake up. No, the baby just sighed (which was so cute, as it came out as a _baby_ sigh and anything described as "baby" is cute) and dropped her still-heavier-than-she-could-manage head on Emma's shoulders.

Regina said Emma could just follow Hook out of the ship and the brunette would take care of all their things. Emma eventually agreed and not even five minutes later, Regina was following them, not even out of breath from actually arranging _all_ their things (which, _the helpers_ would carry to the castle) which made Emma very confused.

Right when they entered a hall (a bit smaller than Harry Potter's great hall), Emma heard Hailey gasp beside her. Truth to be told, Emma thinks it was as if they were "abducted" (she's still learning how to deal with the story Regina and that… Hook had just handed to her and her family) to be taken to a place where they can absolutely sniff luxury life and eat with golden spoons. If she were still in doubts that these people were _fairytale characters_ , this big-ass mansion-slash-castle suffices her demands for proof.

"Emma!" Emma heard someone squeal as soon as they covered at least one eighth of the hall.

That was enough to wake Eliza and have her cry her life out.

* * *

Snow flinched at the glare Regina threw at her.

Emma gave her a smaller one. That wasn't the reason why Snow felt like she was punched in the gut. The look Emma gave her; it was as if Snow was a stranger who insanely shouted at Emma's kids in the playground. For Emma to look at her without any recognition, it killed her.

"I-I'm sorry." Snow took a glance at her husband, who was standing beside her while resting a hand on the small of her back.

"Just please be considerate… next time?" Regina smirked as the bite in the blonde's tone was obvious to anyone who has ears. For Emma to say that to her mother (though, with the consideration of the blonde _not_ knowing that the lady was her mother), it was probably close to what _The Evil Queen_ considered her happy ending… _before_.

"Uh… Regina, where can we rest for the… _rest_ of the night?" Emma asked in a quiet voice, desperately trying to calm Eliza's obvious display of discomfort. She was rocking back and forth and kept kissing the baby's temple. Despite being fuzzy, Eliza managed to calm Emma's erratic nerves. The pregnant woman's presence bothered her a lot, though she doesn't completely know why, Emma just resolved to the fact that that woman was the reason for Eliza's unceasing and loud cries.

As everyone was either shocked or amused (e.g. Regina) with the small yet tense exchange that transpired, nobody noticed how Henry was glaring at crying baby.

Nobody noticed, except for a smirking Hailey, how Eliza could have calmed down minutes ago, had it not been for Henry making scary faces when Eliza's gaze would meet his.

"I suppose the rooms are ready, Snow?" Regina raised an eyebrow. The princess-turned-queen nodded, still keeping weary eyes towards Emma. The blonde made it a point to ignore her, just rocking and whispering things to the baby.

"Follow me." Regina walked out of the hall, fully aware of the couple of footsteps following her. Thank goodness, she was right in front, as no one would be able to see how she was biting her lip to stop herself from laughing. It was truly a delight for her to see the horror that dawned on Snow and Charming's face when Emma snapped at them. It wasn't a snap (because, damn it, there was a "please") but it was a close one and it satisfied Regina.

Truly, she didn't know what she should expect when Hook told her that the Charmings all but demanded them to first take a stop at the dining hall before heading to the rooms. What had transpired had been something she didn't know she dreamt of happening until now.

"Regina, Hailey and Eliza will stay in the same room with me, alright?" Though Emma's voice was soft, it came to Regina as a demand. She turned and opened her mouth, but she then tried to think quickly and put herself on Emma's place.

She, then, nodded. Regina figured that a few troubles of actually putting another bed in a room and _moving things_ would be much more preferred compared to putting another thing on the list of Emma's reasons why she shouldn't _trust_ them.

Plus, it was for a fact that Snow White arranged the rooms herself ("for her daughter") and for them to be ruined… _wow,_ Regina thought, _the odds are certainly making up to me_.

Emma chose to watch the helpers move another bed to the larger room provided for them and stand on the hallway (Regina refused to just magic things, even though it would be easier… plus, she was tired) so they could immediately enter as soon as they're done, and… _God_ , rest.

"So, how far along is she?" Emma asked, filling up the silence as she continued to rock side to side (thankfully, Eliza "calmed" down). She put on a stoic face, even though there's a constant hollow feeling in her stomach thinking about that pregnant woman. Something was amiss.

Emma managed to suppress a groan when she suddenly felt—or _finally_ acknowledged—how her feet were on fire and her calf muscles just… disappeared, making it feel like her leg is cramping.

"She could give birth any time now," Regina said, casting a brief glance towards the blonde. Regina cringed as she saw Emma's gritted teeth. She could assume that the blonde was unconsciously affected by Snow's predicament… yet she also noticed how Emma kept raising her legs subtly and alternately. "You want me to hold Eliza?"

Regina knows their conversation in the Jolly Roger was still fresh in Emma's memory. All of them were really doing _well_ gaining Emma's trust. So, she wasn't surprised when the blonde shook her head.

"That explains why she woke my daughter up by shouting without thinking. Or, is she always like that? Tell me that it's just because of her hormones. I'd honestly worship the ground you walk on if you tell me you live here with her." Regina finally let out the laugh she'd been holding off for quite some time.

It seems as though she poured her _all_ to Emma.

"I do live with her here. Though, my quarter is on the opposite wing as them. I made sure of that." Regina did her best to stop herself from blatantly encouraging Emma's distaste towards her mother. It was innate, though, her hatred for Snow White. It was as if some kind of recessive gene became dominant inside her and just… stayed dominant.

"Good for you."

The helpers told them that the room was ready.

"Thank god!" Hailey was the first to go inside. She may be the sweetest and kindest girl, but Emma knows how much the teenager turns into a beast when she's sleep deprived. She followed the girl with a chuckle.

"Tired, Hails?" Emma asked, immediately becoming aware of the brunette following her.

"No, I'm sick of watching you being all domestic with that woman." Emma's eyes went big. She knows Hailey tried to soften the blow, but she understood what Hailey was saying. The teenager using the word "domestic" was close to her saying the word "flirting."

 _That was not flirting_.

God, that girl needs to go out more. She turned to look at Regina.

"Excuse her, she's… _anti-social_." Emma cringed, hating using the word to describe Hailey even though that was the truth. There was a small smile on Regina's face, making the blonde raise her brow. She turned back and went further in the room.

"Uh… you'll be okay if I leave? There'd be guards outside your room, just tell them whatever you need." Emma nodded. She looked around and noticed how all of their things were already inside. She turned to Regina and saw that the brunette was turning to leave.

"Is Henry's room just near?" Emma asked quickly. The brunette turned and nodded. Emma nodded back, the awkward atmosphere settling in the room. "Wait for a second, alright?"

Regina nodded. She watched Emma get the heap of blankets (still not removing her heels) and then placed them on the bed (obviously avoiding Regina's requested crib). She made the same blanket arrangement she made back at the cabin in Hook's ship. After placing Eliza, drinking milk from a baby bottle, she removed her heels (finally), pulled out a pair of slippers from one of their bags (Emma hates how cold the floor could be, thus, wearing slippers) and gestured for Regina to follow her outside.

She really had outdone herself when she was giving Emma and Henry their happy ending. She was so desperate for Henry to have the good memories she worked so damn hard on the first years of his life that she had completely altered Emma's genetic makeup.

Now the blonde is completely like her. Had it not been for their differences in appearance, there would be another Regina on the loose.

The blonde didn't find it odd that she just _regally_ gestured Regina to follow her. It made Regina clench her jaw in annoyance. Despite this, she waited for the blonde _patiently_.

 _Emma doesn't get to just… order her around._

Regina complied with a quiet growl and slammed the door shut… quietly (only she can do that). She crossed her arms and glared at the blonde (who was also sporting the same stance). She noticed how the guards were not by the door, probably waved off by the blonde.

"I want to apologize for how I lashed out on you a while ago at the… _ship_. Though I meant what I said, it's still wrong to shout at you like that. I'm…" Emma took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"I understand, Emma." Regina gave the blonde a small smile. "It's not every day someone tells you all these things. I know you're drained with all the things that that had transpired. How about you take a rest and we'll talk about all of these tomorrow morning? Maybe you could… look at things differently with a fresh mind? Your mind's probably messed up especially after being on those heels for the whole day."

It's unlike Regina to be… the talkative one in a conversation. _Emma Swan is now a lot like me… god, am I turning to Emma Swan?!_

But, at least, it got her a small but genuine laugh from the blonde.

"Maybe. I get to…" the blonde looked at her cautiously. "I get to spend time with Henry tomorrow, right?" With things now settling down, Regina felt possessiveness waking in her bones. She gave the blonde a small nod and smile.

 _You're changing, Regina. For Henry._

"Good night, Ms. Swan." Regina turned around before she could do anything other than be accommodating to the blonde.


End file.
